


Your Taste is so Sweet

by azuremarill



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian, MILF, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuremarill/pseuds/azuremarill
Summary: A short but sweet smut fic between Eva & Natsuhi. I decided to not add context of why they are together on this night so feel free to use your imagination as to whether they are still with their husbands or not, or in an AU.My first real fic!! I’m no writer by all means but I hope you enjoy this steamy story between my favorite MILFs.





	Your Taste is so Sweet

Natsuhi paced quickly back and forth in her bedroom, twirling the tip of her long ponytail beneath her fingers. She looked up at her clock.  _ She should be here by now… _ Natsuhi thought, remembering the promise Eva made her that she would stop by an hour after they finished dinner.

Natsuhi was still in her day clothes, wearing her purple blouse and black corset, and three layers of thick skirts. She brushed her hands down her skirts, trying to calm herself down as she nervously awaited the Eva’s arrival. Her hair was tied up in her usual ponytail, though it was now slightly messy as she had been twirling it around in her fingers. Her green earrings framed her slim face as she wore her usual worried expression.

Hearing a soft knocking on the door, Natsuhi quickly walked over to open it. In front of her stood Eva, wearing her gorgeous purple-black ao dai adorned two large golden eagles on both the top and the skirt. Her hair was tied up into a bun, and she was wearing her black gloves, one of which she was starting to pull off her hand as she waited for Natsuhi to open the door.

“P-please, come in,” said Natsuhi, and Eva strolled past her. “I’m happy to see you,” Natsuhi then said, turning towards the other woman as she finished walking into the room.

“As am I, my dear,” Eva replied, and started strolling towards Natsuhi. Once she got within distance, she reached up and gently placed her hand on Natsuhi’s cheek, her slender fingers carefully pushing Natsuhi’s stray hair behind her ear. Natsuhi’s face turned a bright shade of red as she stood in front of Eva, her heart starting to pound faster as she looked into her violet eyes.

“Ah Natsuhi, you can be so cute,” Eva giggled, closing the gap between their bodies as she wrapped her other arm around Natsuhi’s back and pulled her forward. Wasting no time, she gently grabbed the tip of Natsuhi’s chin, lifting up her face and pressing their lips softly together. Natsuhi closed her eyes as Eva pulled slowly away, curving her head around Natsuhi’s neck. “And tonight, you’re all mine~” Eva whispered sensually into her ear.

Natsuhi, in turn, leaned in closer towards the taller woman. She softly but nervously ran her arms up her back, feeling the slender woman’s muscles under her clothes. Natsuhi took a deep breath, inhaling Eva’s sweet perfume, and felt a sharp pang of desire as she felt Eva’s teeth softly close around the tip of her ear. A quiet moan escaped her lips as she continued gently biting, and Natsuhi felt her hands scrambling along the top of Eva’s back, looking for her zipper.

Eva giggled, and Natsuhi started walking slowly backwards as Eva pressed herself farther into her, guiding her towards the bed. Upon reaching it, Natsuhi quickly sat down and crawled backwards until she was fully on it, her eyes burning lustfully as she watched Eva approaching.

“Ahaha, eager today, are we?” Eva teased as she too crawled upon the bed, ending on top of Natsuhi in a straddling position. Intense pangs of desire continued to race up Natsuhi’s nerves, and she laced her fingers together around Eva’s neck, savoring the touch. Eva reached down to gently pull Natsuhi’s earrings out of her ears, placing them on the side table next to the bed, and Natsuhi quickly started pulling down the zipper on Eva’s dress.

Finishing the job, Eva pulled the dress down over her chest and torso, and slid her lower half out of the fabric. She unbuttoned and pulled off her pants as well, and crawled back on top of Natsuhi, looking down on her with a mischievous smile on her face as she took the pin out of her hair, letting the ginger locks fall around her face.

Natsuhi watched eagerly, slowly pulling her gaze up the woman’s chest, her eyes wavering on the beautiful black-and-gold bra that she wore. Expensive golden lace was layered on top of a velvet-like material, the sides pushed together just enough to make a line of cleavage between Eva’s full breasts.  _ How can she be so beautiful, with almost nothing on? _ Natsuhi thought.

Eva looked down at Natsuhi with her usual smirk as she reached down to begin unbuttoning her corset. Natsuhi started squirming slightly underneath, to Eva’s amusement, as she took her time unlatching the buttons. “Hurry…” Natsuhi whispered, briefly flicking her eyes up to meet Eva’s.

A few moments later, Eva finished unbuttoning Natsuhi’s corset and shirt, sliding it off of her shoulders. Natsuhi closed her eyes and tried to resist a shudder as she felt Eva’s hands reach down under her skirts, pulling the heavy fabric off as well. Moving her hands behind her head, Natsuhi pulled her hair out of her ponytail, her curly two-toned brown hair now sprawled out on the bed behind her.

A slight bead of sweat dropped down Natsuhi’s face, and she was relieved to be freed of her heavy garments, with Eva’s skin pressed against hers. “Now the fun begins~” Eva teased as she reached her arms behind herself and unclasped her expensive bra, sliding it off her shoulders. Natsuhi twitched beneath Eva as she watched her light brown nipples fall gently out. Eva started leaning down towards Natsuhi, sliding her right hand under her back, and unclasped the woman’s white bra in one motion, softly pulling it off of her body and tossing it aside.

After turning back towards her, Natsuhi moaned ever so softly as Eva ran her hand gently over her tender breast. She traced her fingers in a slow circle around Natsuhi’s areola before sliding her hand up and pressing her fingers together, Natsuhi’s nipple between them. “Aaah,” Natsuhi moaned again, her nerves shooting faster, stronger pangs of desire up from her lower half.

“Touch me…” she whispered, once again moving her gaze up to meet with Eva’s as she continued to squirm under the other woman’s weight on top of her. 

“Be paaaatient~” Eva responded, moving her hand up and down over Natsuhi’s breast, her now hard nipple still between her fingers. More moans escaped from Natsuhi’s lips, and she clamped her legs together, rubbing her knees together impatiently.

By this point Natsuhi had once again brought her fingers back around Eva’s neck, and she started pulling her down towards her. “Eva,” she whispered as the other woman finally gave in and lowered herself down, pressing their breasts together.

Natsuhi blushed once again and marveled in the contact of Eva’s skin against hers, her face so close now that her sweet perfume enveloped her nostrils once again. She moved her hand up to the back of Eva’s head, pulling her in close and pressing her lips to the other woman’s.

Eva moaned slightly as Natsuhi’s tongue began to explore the inside of her mouth, and Eva met it back gently but forcefully. The tongues of the two women danced around one another before Eva pulled back gently, and moved to place her lips along Natsuhi’s neck. 

Moving down slowly, Eva left a trail of kisses along Natsuhi’s neck and chest until she met her breast. Eva flicked her tongue out across Natsuhi’s hard nipple, and then put her lips around it, sucking in. Natsuhi moaned loudly, her legs pressing even harder together as the pangs of desire started to become unbearable.

“Eva… please…” Natsuhi moaned, her fingers now enlaced in Eva’s red hair. However, Eva ignored her plea, continuing to suck on Natsuhi’s breast, and gently rubbing her nipple against her teeth and tongue. Her hand was on Natsuhi’s other breast, her nipple again between her fingertips as she moved them back and forth.

Natsuhi could feel how wet she had become, her underwear now soaked through with her desire. She spread her legs apart and wrapped them around Eva’s body, slowly moving her hips up and down to try to get any ounce of relief as Eva continued to suck and fondle her breasts.

After a particularly strained moan, Eva finally removed her mouth from Natsuhi’s breast. “Just can’t take it anymore can you, Natsuhiiii~?” Eva teased. She moved her head back to level Natsuhi’s and placed her lips on her neck once more. She slowly moved her hand down Natsuhi’s stomach and pelvis, finally snaking her fingers into Natsuhi’s wet underwear, eliciting a squeak of pleasure from her.

Eva spread apart Natsuhi’s outer labia and she rubbed her fingers up and down the inside, coating them in Natsuhi’s fluids before finding her clitoris. 

“Aah!” Natsuhi exclaimed as Eva started moving her fingers in circular motions around her clitoris, causing her to stiffen her muscles as her pelvis uncontrollably jutted up and down with the pleasure. She dug her fingers more deeply into Eva’s hair, her other hand grabbing the covers. Her tense muscles began to shake as Eva continued to rub, and then she gasped as Eva suddenly stopped, pulling her hand back out.

“Wait, don’t stop!” Natsuhi pleaded, looking up at Eva, shaking with desire.

“Hmm, what was that, Natsuhi? I’m not sure I hear you,” Eva replied with a smirk, enjoying Natsuhi’s desperate expression.

“Please!” Natsuhi exclaimed, her knees now writhing together once again. She closed her eyes as her swollen clitoris pulsed almost painfully at how bad she wanted Eva to continue.

“Ahaha... One more time~” Eva cooed into Natsuhi’s ear, tracing her fingers in patterns along the woman’s stomach.

“Eva, please…! Fuck me!” Natsuhi finally cried out, almost shaking at this point, closing her eyes.

“That’s a good girl,” Eva replied with contentment, sliding her fingers down to pull Natsuhi’s underwear off of her. As she tossed it to the side, Natsuhi spread her legs wide apart, intensely craving Eva’s touch. Eva once again glided her fingertips over Natsuhi’s clitoris, causing the woman to jerk her pelvis into the air and whimper.

After a few more moments, Eva curled her fingers, coating them in Natsuhi’s juices once again before finding the opening to her vagina. In one smooth moment, she slid her first two fingers inside of Natsuhi.

Natsuhi moaned deeply as Eva’s fingers began to lightly explore her vagina. The feeling of Eva’s slim, soft fingers brushing against the inside of her made her shiver with pleasure. Eva’s fingers soon found Natsuhi’s g-spot and began to slowly rub back and forth, eliciting another long moan from the younger woman.

Eva then began to pick up the pace, moving her fingers up and down Natsuhi’s vagina. Once again, her pelvis started to twitch around uncontrollably, and she felt shivers run through her arms and legs, settling into an almost numb sensation in her fingertips.

As the sensation grew stronger, Natsuhi began to lift her hips into the air, every muscle in her body beginning to tense and an almost dizzying feeling in her head. “Yes… yes…!” she moaned as Eva slid in one more finger, three fingers now tenderly but strongly gliding up and down inside of her, curled inwards slightly. 

Natsuhi now began to shake, all of her muscles tensing up to the sensation of Eva’s fingers. She felt her lungs tighten in her chest, and soft whimpers escaped her mouth. “E-Eva...!” she exclaimed as she finally felt herself climax, a river of ecstasy flowing through her veins, and Eva’s motions began to slow.

“Ahhh,” she moaned happily, and melted into Eva’s arms as she slid her fingers out from inside Natsuhi. Eva traced her pinky finger along Natsuhi’s legs, drawing her hand back up to her mouth. While Natsuhi watched, Eva slowly licked Natsuhi’s fluids off of her fingers before closing her lips around her fingers.

“As expected, of my darling Natsuhi… your taste is so sweet,” Eva giggled as she pulled her fingers back out of her mouth, and Natsuhi blushed. However, she felt a hunger as she watched Eva do so, and afterwards quickly flipped the two of them over so that she was now the one straddling Eva.

“M-my turn,” Natsuhi stuttered, looking down at Eva with a red face. Eva looked slightly surprised, but not opposed, as Natsuhi looked down at her with determination.

“Be my guest,” Eva responded amusingly. Natsuhi drew her gaze down to Eva’s breasts, and slowly moved her fingers over them, curling her fingers around her right breast. It was large enough that her whole hand fit around it, and she squeezed slightly, if anything just to get a sense of what they feel like.

Eva laughed at Natsuhi’s apparent interest in her breasts. Knowing Natsuhi would probably be too embarrassed, she reached up to Natsuhi’s arms and pulled her down towards her chest. Natsuhi wrapped her lips around Eva’s nipple, biting down softly but much more forcefully than Eva had done to her.

“Iyaa, not so hard, Natsuhiii,” Eva complained with a laugh, stroking her hand down Natsuhi’s head. Natsuhi loosened her grip, but continued to wrap her tongue around Eva’s hard nipple and pull it into her mouth. Eva let out a low moan, much to Natsuhi’s pleasure. Natsuhi made her way in between Eva’s breasts, and pressed them both against her face, turning her head between them to kiss and lick each of them.

Natsuhi then moved her legs farther back while still straddling Eva, and slowly made a trail of kisses down Eva’s ribs, stomach, then pelvis as she made her way farther down. Eva continued to moan softly as Natsuhi neared the area that Eva now was feeling pangs of desire from.

Once arriving, Natsuhi scooted herself onto the bed behind Eva and spread her legs apart, wrapping her arms around each of them as she positioned her head in between the woman’s thighs. Not waiting for a response, Natsuhi hungrily ran her tongue thru Eva’s labia, hungry for a taste of her in return.

Eva let out a deep, pleasurable moan at the sensation of a Natsuhi’s soft but eager tongue against her labia and clitoris. She let both of her arms spread out behind her and arched her back happily as Natsuhi continued.

Natsuhi began with long, slow strokes across Eva’s vagina and labia, savoring Eva’s squirms as she reacted in turn. She felt Eva twitch as she finished each lick, and pressed her face father into the other woman, coating her chin with Eva’s fluids. Natsuhi then moved to focus on Eva’s clitoris, and wrapped her lips around it, creating a slight suction as she had on Eva’s nipples, and flicked her tongue back and forth on it.

“Aaah! Natsuhiiii~!” Eva moaned, arching her back further as her own muscles tightened and hips started to rock back and forth. Natsuhi tightened her arms’ grip around Eva’s thighs, pressing herself as far as she could into the other woman as her licks became quicker and harder.

Eva rocked her hips in a somewhat circular motion pleasurably as Natsuhi continued. Once Natsuhi felt Eva reaching a climax, her muscles tightening and breath beginning to shorten with low whimpers, she quickened her tongue motions as quickly as she could, holding Eva’s legs tightly against her face until she felt her muscles tighten and her cum flow softly out. Natsuhi loosened her grip and again ran her tongue in long, slow motions over Eva, savoring the sweet, nutty taste of the other woman.

“Aaah, that was so good, Natsuhi~” Eva moaned, pulling Natsuhi back up to her. Natsuhi’s face was still covered and in Eva’s sticky juices as she pulled her in for a passionate kiss, pressing their lips and bodies together.

Both Natsuhi and Eva rolled into their sides facing one another as Eva pulled her lips from Natsuhi’s and ran her tounge over her chin, licking some of her excess cum off of Natsuhi’s face. She let out a low-pitched giggle as she continued to slowly lick herself from Natsuhi’s face before pulling her in for another deep kiss, their mouths open wide as their lips locked together.

As their bodies pressed tightly against each other’s once again, Natsuhi pushed one of her legs in between Eva’s, pulling Eva’s entire body in close so they were in a mirrored position between one another. Eva’s tongue wrapped itself around hers, and Natsuhi began rubbing her wet clitoris along Eva’s thigh as Eva began doing the same.

Parting their mouths ever so slightly, the two woman began to moan and breathe deeply into the other’s mouth at the feeling of grinding against the other’s leg. Their faces were hot with each other’s breath, breasts pressed together, hips rocking rhythmically back and forth as they rubbed against one another.

Natsuhi felt Eva’s fingers creep down in between her legs and insert themselves back inside of her, letting another deep moan escape from her mouth. Natsuhi, in turn, also slid her fingers inside of Eva’s vagina as their bodies were pressed tightly together.

The two woman rocked each other back in forth in enjoyment, each sliding their fingers up and down in the other’s vagina. Natsuhi was the first to climax to Eva’s more experienced touch, pulling her fingers out of the other woman and digging her nails into her back as hard she could until it was through. She kept her thighs clamped together afterwards as she slid her fingers back inside of Eva, wanting the other woman to still be inside of her when she made her climax.

Natsuhi began roughly moving her fingers up and down, wanting Eva to feel the same pleasure she had given her. Sure enough, Eva soon began to tighten and whimper as she began to orgasm, her fingers still inside of Natsuhi’s wet vagina. Natsuhi quickened her pace until Eva finished and relaxed, and she released her own grip on the other woman. Both of them let all of their muscles relax as they turned inwards and pressed their foreheads together, maximizing the amount of skin contact between the two.

Natsuhi gazed longingly, lovingly into Eva’s violet eyes as Eva stroked her fingers softly down her back. “Eva…” she whispered as she pressed her face into the older woman’s chest, and they embraced one another tightly. Natsuhi wished she could forget her duties and stay in this bed with Eva for eternity.


End file.
